Bring a New Life
by hie
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang kehamilan Siwon bersama Kibum. Bercerita tentang kehidupan kecil mereka. Dan bercerita tentang perjuangan Siwon membawa nyawa baru-buah cintanya bersama Kibum ke dunia. KibumXSiwon ; Uke!Mpreg!Siwon ; Sex Content ; Givingbirth!Siwon. Random fic/ ONESHOOT


**Tittle : Bring a New Life  
Pairing : Kibum X Siwon  
Warning : Yaoi ; _Sex content ; Uke!MPreg!Siwon ; Seme!Kibum ; Givingbirth!Siwon ; OOC!  
a/n : _Fic ini mengandung unsur _science _yang tidak nyata. Sebagian besar hanya khayalan yang saya padu padankan dengan keadaan nyata. Mohon dimaklumi.**

**_._**

"Kalau anak kita laki-laki, kau akan memberi nama apa, _baby?_"

Sepasang pria nampak mesra di atas sofa berbahan beludru yang berwarna coklat lembut. Salah satunya duduk, sedangkan yang lain tampak berbaring di atas paha pria yang terduduk itu. Alunan musik klasik terdengar mengalun lembut dari _home theater set _milik mereka.

Ruang tengah itu benar-benar tenang. Tanpa ada bunyi-bunyi lain, selain musik dan obrolan kedua pria ini.

Pria yang berbaring di atas pangkuan itu-Kim Siwon-membuka matanya dan sedikit mendongak saat ia mendengar pertanyaan dari suaminya-Kim Kibum.

Jika kalian bertanya, ya, kedua pria ini memang sudah menikah. Pernikahan antar pria saat ini sudah tidak lagi menjadi hal yang _taboo. _Saat muncul kasus-kasus kehamilan pria seperti yang dialami Siwon, masyarakat mulai dapat menerima bahwa percintaan sesama jenis tidak sepatutnya menjadi momok.

Choi Siwon—atau Kim Siwon setelah ia menikah—hamil tanpa butuh waktu yang lama setelah ia menikah dengan Kibum. Jangan tanyakan betapa ia bersyukur saat ia tahu, ia merupakan salah satu diantara pria yang memiliki kelebihan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan. Hmm, Siwon dapat dan ingin melahirkan secara normal, kelak.

"Aku masih merasa kalau anak kita perempuan, Kibumie" jawab Siwon, setelah ia berpikir beberapa waktu.

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kibum hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Siwon yang sudah memanjang. "Kita punya segala kemungkinan, kan'? Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita menyiapkan nama untuk anak perempuan dan laki-laki, hm?"

Siwon mengangguk kecil. "Urusan nama nanti saja. Aku hanya berharap ia dapat lahir dengan sehat dan akan jadi anak yang baik nanti."

Kibum kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon. Ia diam dan memilih untuk setuju dengan kata-kata istrinya itu. Pemilik _killer smile _ini menunduk perlahan, kemudian dengan sayang ia mengecup bibir Siwon, dalam dan penuh cinta.

Ciuman itu tentu tidak berlangsung singkat. Siwon mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas melingkari leher Kibum, membuat Kibum memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Rasanya basah dan manis. Kibum awalnya menyesap bibir bawah Siwon, menghisap kuat dan menggigit kecil, membuat Siwon mendesah lembut. Lidahnya menelusup ke dalam mulut Siwon, menjelajah dengan bebas, menelusuri tiap rongga yang basah itu.

Gairah seakan memuncak beriringan dengan gerakan ciuman itu. Tangan Kibum ikut turun, awalnya hanya sedikit mengelus lembut, namun tangan itu mulai masuk ke balik kaus longgar Siwon. Ia meraba, menggesek lembut perut Siwon yang mulai buncit karena kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan ke tiga.

"Henghh..." Akhirnya desah itu keluar. Siwon melepas ciuman mereka saat Kibum mulai menjepit _nipple _nya diantara jari tengah dan telunjuk.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Siwon yang tampak menahan nikmat karena jari-jari Kibum di _nipplenya. Nipple _itu jelas menegang, selain karena terangsang, namun juga karena kehamilan Siwon.

"Siwonnie.. a-aku, apakah boleh? Kita sudah hampir sebulan tidak melakukannya."

Siwon balik memandang mata sayu Kibum. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk lembut pada Kibum. Terang saja Kibum langsung menyeringai senang. Ia benar-benar menahan dirinya pada masa awal kehamilan karena takut membahayakan kandungan Siwon. Namun sepertinya, ia bisa sedikit melampiaskan hasratnya, siang ini.

Setelah seringaian senang itu, Kibum mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaus Siwon. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Siwon bangkit, duduk di sofa, sedangkan ia sendiri memlih untuk berdiri di hadapan Siwon.

Kibum kembali melengkungkan bibirnya. Ia mulai membuka kaus longgar Siwon, menyisakan istrinya _topless _dengan celana karet pendek.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Kibumie?" tanya Siwon sambi merona malu.

"Tentu saja menelanjangimu _baby." _ "Aww.. Hahahaha" Kibum tergelak sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang dicubit Siwon karena berbicara terlalu vulgar.

Namun ia tidak berhenti. Tangannya sudah bergerak lagi menurunkan celana sekaligus celana dalam Siwon. "Chaa.. angkat sedikit pantatmu, sayang, supaya aku bisa menarik celananya," kata Kibum yang diikuti dengan pasrah oleh Siwon.

Celana itu telah terlepas beserta dalamannya, membuat Siwon akhirnya _naked _dengan perut yang mulai membuncit dan penis yang setengah menegang.

Pemandangan itu jelas membangkitkan gairah Kibum. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kibum berlutut dan membawa Siwon dalam ciuman panas lagi. Kibum melumat bibir tipis nan menggoda istrinya itu, sambil ia melepas celana sekaligus celana dalamnya sendiri.

"Ehmm.." Siwon mengerang lagi saat ciumannya dengan Kibum terlepas setelah Siwon menghisap kuat kedua belah bibir itu.

Siwon memandang penuh tanya pada Kibum yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk di sofa—disampingnya—tanpa menggunakan celana, bahkan dengan penis yang sudah menegang. _Ckckck._

Melihat Siwon yang menoleh padanya dengan bingung, Kibum tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan pahanya. "_On top, otte?"_

Mata Siwon membelalak lebar dengan rona merah yang kentara di pipinya. Namun seakan tidak mau menunggu reaksi Siwon, Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon, kemudian mengarahkannya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya—yang lagi-lagi dituruti Siwon.

Posisi ini membuat posisi kepala Siwon lebih tinggi dari kepala Kibum, sehingga wajah Kibum berhadapan langsung dengan dua _nipple_ pink Siwon yang mencuat tegang. Kibum langsung meraup _nipple _itu dengan mulutnya, sedangkan _nipple _yang satu lagi ia mainkan dengan tangannya.

"Aghh.. Kibumie" Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat Siwon langsung mendesah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saat Kibum menghisap kuat _nipplenya, _kemudian menjilat memutar tepat di puncak puting tegang itu.

Puting yang sebelah lagi diremas kuat, sesekali dijepit diantara dua jari. Fiuuh.., Siwon benar-benar lupa daratan.

"Ki..Kibumie... Phee-lan.. ugh" Siwon seakan memelas sekaligus mendesah saat ia merasa remasan Kibum di dadanya tidak dikira-kira. Kibum berusaha menggenggam erat, kemudian memijatnya kuat-kuat seakan ingin mengeluarkan air susu dari puting itu.

Desahan Siwon cukup berefek, Kibum memindahkan tangannya ke penis Siwon yang sejak tadi menyentuh dan menekan penis (sangat)besarnya. Awalnya Kibum hanya mengelus lembut daging tegang itu, namun perlahan ia mulai mempercepat kocokannya.

"Aghh.. ahh..moree... ahhh.."

Saat sebelah tangan Kibum sibuk dengan penis Siwon—yang ukurannya sepertiga penis Kibum—tangannya yang sebelah lagi memilih itu untuk menelusur masuk ke belahan pantat Siwon, dan mulai meraba kerutan di luar lubang anal Siwon yang terlihat agak membuka. (Well, tentu akan ada perbedaan antara lubang anal perawan dengan lubang anal pria yang sudah pernah—sering—'dibobol')

Jari tengahnya masuk, membuat Siwon memejamkan matanya, menerima dengan tenang. Jari telunjuk Kibum masuk lagi, menyusul jari tengah, membuat Siwon menahan nafasnya kuat, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan benda asing di lubang sensitifnya. Jari ketiga masuk, dan Siwon harus menggeram kuat karena desiran rasa sakit menyeruak dari lubang anusnya yang dipaksa membuka lebih lebar.

Namun Kibum tidak tinggal diam. Saat ia mulai memutar ketiga jarinya di rektum Siwon, tangannya juga mulai memainkan penis Siwon, mengocoknya dengan ritme yang tidak bisa ditebak dan sesekali meremas bola kembar Siwon yang tertahan di atas perutnya.

"Ahh! Kena Kibum ahhh... Disitu lagii.. aahh..ahhh..." Eluhan itu familiar, eluhan yang akan meluncur saat Kibum berhasil menemukan _sweet spot _Siwon, jauuh.. di dalam rongga surganya.

"Enghh..! Ya begituu! Begitu sayaang! Sodok yang kuat, maju mundurkan! Aahhh...!"

_Well, _Kibum menyeringai. Siwon sepertinya mulai lupa diri. 'Istrinya' ini kelihatan agresif memaju mundurkan bokong kenyalnya di paha Kibum, berusaha mencari friksi lebih dari tiga jari yang sedang memanjakan _holenya._

Jari-jari itu memutar, kadang bergerak zig-zag, kadang maju mundur secara bergantian menyentuh prostat sensitif Siwon.

"Hoo'ooh.. aah.." Ck! Siwon bahkan meremas kuat rambut Kibum untuk pelampiasan kecil yang ia terima. Kentara sekali Kibum membuat gerakan _monotone _di rektumnya. Ketiga jari itu hanya bergerak keluar masuk, namun dengan kecepatan berkali lipat dari sebelumnya, sehingga menimbulkan suara kecipak kentara dari alat kelamin bagian belakangnya itu.

Pria hamil ini dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan kenikmatan tidak terkatakan, sehingga menciptakan kontraksi kuat di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Kibumiee..uh.. Sedikit lagi! Cum _baby... _dekaat sekaliii..ahh"

Mengetahui 'istrinya' hampir klimaks, Kibum meremas lebih kuat _twinsball _Siwon, kemudian mengurut penis Siwon dengan lebih lambat, namun kuat dan dalam. Tangan sebelahnya mengorek lebih dalam _hole _yang sudah memerah itu. Menyodok dengan lebih kuat...

"AHHH! Cu-ummhh..." Dan cairan putih kental itu menyembur keras, memuncrat kuat, mengenai perut dan dagu Kibum.

"Hhh...hh" Potongan-potongan nafas terdengar jelas dan Siwon terkulai lemas dengan dagu tersangga di pundak rendah Kibum.

Selalu seperti ini. Seks dengan Kibum selalu penuh gairah dan menguras tenaga seperti ini. Bahkan Siwon sadar, mereka belum sampai pada permainan inti.

"_Baby?" _bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Kibum. Tangannya sudah lepas dari penis Kibum, namun yang sebelahnya masih betah melebarkan otot-otot rektum Siwon.

"_Are you okay? Should we stop here?" _Bisikan itu lembut dan dibalas dengan gelengan lembut pula dari Siwon, membuat Kibum kembali melebarkan senyumnya.

Kibum mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dan dengan hati-hati ia menegakkan tubuh Siwon, memandangi mata Siwon yang terpejam karena lelah sehabis orgasme.

"Masukkan, ya?" pinta Kibum dengan lembut. Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, melihat mata Kibum yang memandanginya penuh harap.

'Istri' sah dari Kim Kibum itu mengangguk pelan. Setelah ia sedikit mengelus perut buncitnya, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Siwon memegang penis Kibum yang nyaris sebesar pergelangan tangannya itu, mengarahkannya ke lubang anusnya yang telah dipersiapkan Kibum.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, seakan menguatkan diri karena ia tahu ini akan sakit. Kibum menatap sedikit iba sambil mengeluskan tangannya pada rambut Siwon yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Hanya sebentar, hm?" katanya, berusaha menenangkan Siwon, dan lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan oleh 'istrinya'.

Dengan itu, Siwon mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangan Kibum membantu melebarkan belahan pantat 'istrinya', agar penisnya dapat mengarah langsung pada _hole _kenikmatan Siwon.

"Anghh.." Siwon menggeram saat ujung penis Kibum mulai menerobos otot analnya. Perih dan panas familiar menyeruak membuat Siwon memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan terus menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Besaar..ahh.. Kibumiiiee.. Ughh.."

Kibum kembali melumat puting Siwon, mambantu mengimbangi rasa sakit yang ia tahu, sedang dirasakan Siwon karena penisnya yang sudah berhasil masuk setengah. Tangan Siwon mencengkram kuat kausnya sambil ia merintih-rintih karena gelombang sakit yang mendera organ intimnya.

Siwon nyaris menjerit saat akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menghentak turun kan tubuhnya, hingga penis Kibum masuk sempurna. "Ahh..haahh'aahh..Masuukk..,umhh~"

Penis keras dan kaku, menancap indah di lubang kelamin Siwon. Kejantanan Kibum ini berukuran di atas rata-rata, membuatnya cukup mampu menembus hingga sangat dalam. Siwon terkulai dengan nafas setengah-setengah, lelah karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan mengerang. _Hole_nya berdenyut, seakan berteriak senang karena ada 'tamu' yang datang.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kibum mengangkat sedikit pinggul Siwon, kemudian menurunkannya lagi disertai erangan antara sakit dan kenikmatan Siwon. Gerakan itu semakin cepat, membuat Siwon mulai mendesah tidak karuan. Badannya terhentak-terhentak karena gerakan naik turunnya.

"Ughh..Sedhiikit lagi ahh.. Hamp..ahmir kena _Chagiya, _ugghh.."

"AGHH! Disituu! Uuhh.." Seringai kemenangan terukir di bibir Kibum saat Siwon melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang sambil menjerit histeris karena pusat kenikmatannya berhasil ditemukan. Tanpa lengah, Kibum mencengkram kokoh pinggul Siwon dan mulai menyodok anus 'istrinya' dengan membabi buta.

Tidak, tidak. Dia belum lupa dengan keadaan Siwon yang sedang hamil muda. Siwon memang dinaik turunkan di atas tubuh suaminya dengan kuat dan penuh gairah, namun Kibum tetap berusaha untuk tidak menggenjet perut istrinya ini.

Siwon benar-benar berusaha mengimbangi ritme cepat dari lelaki yang telah berhasil menghamilinya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas, gesekan keras dari penis keras miliki Kibum di dalam rektumnya. Dua bola zakar Kibum berkali-kali menabrak pinggiran lubang analnya, menandakan bahwa penyatuan mereka benar-benar dalam dan maksimal.

Dagu Siwon sedikit terangkat dengan rahang yang terbuka, membuat saliva beberapa kali mengalir turun ke dagu pria tampan ini. Menandakan betapa nikmat permainan mereka.

Bibir Kibum mulai aktif lagi, ia menciumi leher jenjang Siwon, menghisapnya keras kemudian menggigitnya gemas—meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher itu.

"Henghh... Kibum akkhh.. Sedikit lagii.. aah"

Sodokan penis itu makin keras, membobol telak lubang anus yang terbuka lebar karena disumpal penis besar milik Kibum. Erangan Siwon juga makin sering dan pendek-pendek, "Ah..ah...ah.. ughh.."

Siwon memeluk kencang leher Kibum saat dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia menghentakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan lebih kuat dan cepat, sambil berusaha mengencangkan otot-otot di lubang analnya—mencengkram, memijat penis Kibum.

"Sial.. Kau benar-benar luar biasa Siwon akh! Aku sedikit lagi.. ah"

Dalam beberapa sodokan kuat terakhir, Siwon melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menghentak kuat ke bawah sampai cairan klimaksnya menyembur kuat keluar. "AA..AHHH!" jeritnya.

Kibum menyusul tidak lama kemudian. Klimaks Siwon membuat otot-otot rektumnya berkontraksi dan mencengkram kencang. Dengan geraman yang dalam dan sedikit dorongan, cairan kental itu menyembur, memenuhi lubang Siwon yang masih terisi oleh penisnya.

Keduanya terengah kelelahan, namun raut puas nampak jelas di wajah mereka.

"_Gwenchana?" _tanya Kibum

"Hm..."

"_Gomawo, chagiya~" _katanya lirih, menanggapi gumaman kecil Siwon.

Siang itu beranjak sore. Nampaknya kedua pasangan ini memilih untuk tertidur di atas sofa, melepaskan lelah setelah percintaan mereka. Kibum sengaja tidak mengeluarkannya dari lubang Siwon—menikmati lebih lama hangatnya rongga itu.

Dengan kepala terkulai nyaman di atas punggung Kibum, tangan memeluk lembut pada perutnya yang mulai berbentuk dan tangan Kibum yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya, Siwon memejamkan mata—tertidur.

**.**

Hari masih pagi saat itu. Saat Siwon menggelantungkan tangannya di leher Kibum dan Kibum memeluk mesra pinggangnya, di depan pintu rumah mereka. Posisi romantis mereka terhalang perut buncit Siwon yang telah berumur 9 bulan.

"Kau yakin, Siwonie? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, menampakkan ketampanan yang tersisa di bingkai bando coklat yang menahan rambut sebahunya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa 'kan? _Umma _akan menemaniku di sini dan aku meneleponmu jika tiba-tiba terjadi kontraksi," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tap—"

"Sst! Aku tau ini rapat yang sangat penting, Kibumie. Sudahlah, sana pergi."

Kibum memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia sepertinya tidak bisa membantah keinginan Siwon, walaupun ia khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaan Siwon yang sudah menginjak masa-masa rawan melahirkan.

Dokter kandungan Siwon sudah mengingatkan, proses kelahiran pada pria hamil akan lebih pelik dibanding wanita, terutama untuk pria hamil yang ingin melahirkan normal—tanpa _caesar_—seperti Siwon. Saat terjadi kontraksi-kontraksi awal, _enema _sudah harus dilakukan, selain untuk mengosongkan usus, akan ada tambahan tindakan untuk pembersihan rektum, yang akan menjadi jalur peranakan bayi.

Hal ini menyebabkan kewaspadaan tinggi saat kandungan Siwon menginjak 9 bulan, karena Siwon harus langsung ditangani dokter untuk menjalani prosesi melahirkan di awal-awal kontraksi. Terang saja Kibum setengah hati meninggalkan 'istrinya' yang dalam masa rawan seperti ini.

Cup

Kecupan kecil di bibir Kibum membuatnya sadar dari lamunan dan memandang Siwon yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Sebentar lagi _umma _akan sampai, _chagiya. _Berangkat sana. Lalu cepat pulang! Mengerti?"

Kibum membuang nafas, menyerah. Ia mengecup lagi bibir Siwon sebentar, mengecup perut—sangat—buncit 'istrinya' dan memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Yah, tentu saja ia akan segera menyelesaikan rapat dan cepat-cepat pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk rapat hari ini. Untuk proyek yang akan kita mulai, aku mohon bantuannya!"

.

Suara itu menggema di ruang rapat luas yang mewah. Tepukan tangan langsung bersahut-sahutan saat Kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian membungkuk, memberi hormat dan langsung keluar, berbarengan dengan deringan ponsel di saku celananya.

Beberapa asisten Kibum tampak setengah berlari mengikuti langkah majikan mereka yang tergesa-gesa. Beberapa dokumen sedikit berantakan di tangan mereka, karena belum sempat dirapikan.

Mata Kibum membelalak diikuti detakan jantung yang terasa dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat nama si penelepon di ponselnya.

'_Siwon baby'_

Jangan bilang...

"_Yoeboseyo, chagi?"_

"Kim Kibum! Ini _Umma. _Sekarang _umma _dan Siwonie sedang di dalam taksi menuju Seoul Hospital. Tadi di rumah, Siwon tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri di perutnya, yang _umma _duga sebagai kontraksi awal. Kau langsung saja menyusul kesana, _ne? _Ah! _Umma _tutup!_" Ummanya _memberondong panjang setelah Kibum mengucapkan kata pertamanya, kemudian langsung menutup telepon itu saat ia mendengar rintihan kecil Siwon. _Well, _tanpa mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kibum.

'Oh, _shit. _Apa kataku..'

Kibum langsung berbalik pada asisten-asistennya, membuat mereka terkejut. "Urus dokumen-dokumen itu dan rapikan. Aku harus pergi, istriku akan melahirkan!" katanya cepat

Setelah itu Kibum berlari keluar kantor, mencari mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit tempat Siwon akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan buah cinta mereka.

Nafas Kibum menderu kencang. Selain karena ia berlari kencang di koridor rumah sakit ia juga gugup setengah mati mendengar Siwon akan melahirkan.

Dengan kasar Kibum membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit yang—kata suster—merupakan kamar Siwon dirawat. Memang benar, ia menemukan _ummanya _dan Siwon yang terbaring dengan bibir sedikit pucat di atas ranjang pasien.

"_Baby! _Bagaimana? Apa sakit? Katakan padaku," Kibum memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas Siwon dengan senyum kecil karena melihat kepanikan suaminya.

_Umma _Kibum menepuk pelan pundak anaknya. Membuat Kibum menoleh pada ibunya.

"Bagaimana, _umma?" _tanya Kibum. Ia mulai tenang saat melihat Siwon tampak baik-baik saja.

"Dia baru saja selesai melakukan proses enema yang pertama. Kata dokter, ususnya sudah kosong dan bersih. Sekarang mereka sedang menyiapkan proses pembersihan rektum. Kau tenang saja, prediksi dokter, kontraksi hebat baru akan terjadi minimal 3 jam lagi. Sekarang hanya akan terasa kontraksi-kontraksi kecil," jelas _umma _Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan _ummanya. _Sesaat setelah itu, kamar Siwon dibuka, menampakkan dokter bersama beberapa perawat yang membawa peralatan medis—sepertinya untuk enema.

"Ah, Kibum-_shi, _kau sudah di sini rupanya," kata dokter itu sambil menjabat tangan Kibum.

Secara refleks dokter itu mulai menjelaskan tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kami akan mulai melakukan pembersihan pada rektum Tuan Siwon, karena rektum itu akan menjadi jalur peranakan untuk bayi. Ini bukan proses yang berbahaya, Kibum-shi, Anda dan Nyonya Kim bisa tetap di sini bila ingin," kataya.

Kibum menoleh pada _umma_nya, seakan menanyakan apa yang akan ibunya itu lakukan.

"_Umma _rasa lebih baik _umma _di luar. Sekalian menunggu _appa_mu dan keluarga Siwon," kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan di sini menemani Siwon, ya, _umma."_

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. Ia mengecup sebentar pipi Siwon, "berjuang, _ne, chagiya." _Siwon tersenyum lembut pada mertuanya yang mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

"Baik, suster kita bisa mulai," kata si dokter.

Para perawat mulai bekerja. Pertama mereka membantu Siwon mengangkat pinggulnya, kemudia menyangga pinggul itu dengan semacam meja yang kokoh namun empuk, sehingga bokong Kibum tertahan di atas.

Paha Siwon mereka tekuk kemudian di buka lebar. Baju pasien Siwon di singkapkan ke atas, menampakkan organ intim Siwon yang tidak terbalut apa-apa, untuk mempermudah proses-proses kelahiran.

Kibum melihat jelas perbedaan _hole _Siwon dibanding biasanya. Lubang itu kelihatan memerah, agak membuka longgar dan berkedut. Perhatian Kibum namun teralih saat Suster mengeluarkan alat lain.

Perawat bersergam putih itu memasang pinset anatomis pada lubang rektum Siwon, mempertahankannya agar terbuka lebih lebar. Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon, saat ia melihat Siwon menggigit bibirnya, mungkin merasa sedikit perih karena lubangnya sedang sensitif.

Sang dokter nampak memegang selang kecil yang keras. Selang itu dihubungkan dengan kantung-kantung air steril, kemudian, "Tuan Siwon, kami akan mulai menyemprotkan air ke sekitar rektum. Tidak akan sakit, mungkin hanya sedikit geli."

Setelah meletakkan sebuah baskom tepat di bawah pantat Siwon yang terangkat, sang dokter memutar tuas kecil di ujung selang, mengarahkannya pada rektum Siwon dan air mulai menyemprot masuk kedalam rektum Siwon yang telah terbuka.

Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Kibum. Ia bangga sekali dengan perjuangan 'istrinya' yang memilih untuk melahirkan anak mereka secara normal.

Waktu hanya berlalu sekitar setengah jam sepertinya, setelah proses itu hampir selesai. Nyaris 2 kantong air steril yang di semprotkan. Anus Siwon juga masih mengalirkan air itu keluar, menetes ke dalam baskom di bawah anusnya.

Kantong kedua habis. Sang dokter melepaskan sarung tangannya, disusul perawat yang membereskan beberapa peralatan medis. Pinset anatomis masih terpasang, membiarkan air bersih terus mengalir keluar dari rektum Siwon yang baru saja dibersihkan.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, perawat melepaskan pinset dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menutup kembali organ peranakan Siwon dengan baju pasiennya.

Meja penyangga di singkirkan, lalu Siwon membuka matanya, memandang Kibum.

Senyum Kibum penuh kebanggan dan cinta pada Siwon, membuat pria yang akan melahirkan ini bernafas lega dan ikut tersenyum. Ia hampir sampai pada proses terakhir!

Dokter kandungan itu kembali mengahadap Kibum dan menjelaskan keadaan Siwon. "Prosesnya sudah selesai, Kibum-shi. Kita tinggal menunggu kontraksi kuatnya. Pembukaan juga sudah terlihat tadi. Setelah ini, kontraksi akan makin sering dan lebih kuat. Panggil saja kami jika memang dibutuhkan, ya. Permisi saya tinggal dulu."

"Ah, _ne! Jeongmal ghamsahamnida," _jawab Kibum sambil menjabat tangan dokter itu.

.

"Ughh.. Kibumie.." Siwon memanggil Kibum dengan lirih. Tangannya sebelahnya mencengkram pinggulnya, sebelah lagi meremas pinggiran kasur.

Kibum yang tengah menuang teh untuk Siwon bergegas mendekati Siwon yang sedang melirih kesakitan. Ia memegang tangan Siwon yang meremas pinggiran kasur, matanya menatap penuh iba pada 'istri' yang amat ia cintai ini.

"Kontraksi lagi, ya? Perlu ku panggilkan suster?"

Pertanyaan Kibum hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari Siwon karna merasa kontraksinya berangsur hilang. Ia menggenggam balik tangan Kibum yang hangat, bersyukur karena Kibum terus menemaninya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara orang tua Kibum dan orang tua Siwon yang bercengkrama. Mereka tampaknya memilih untuk memberi waktu berdua bagi pasangan yang juga akan menjadi orang tua ini.

"Aku kagum padamu. Aku bangga sekali padamu. Aku amat mencintaimu," berondong Kibum sambil mengecup dalam kening Siwon yang sedikit berkeringat karena kontraksi yang makin sering.

Beberapa kali perawat memasuki kamar mereka, memeriksa pembukaan pada lubang anus Siwon. Memastikan perkiraan waktu persalinan yang akan dialami Siwon.

Namun sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi. Karna Siwon tiba-tiba mengernyit keras. Kontraksi lagi.

"Sakit ah Kibumie..!" Tangan Siwon meremas kuat tangan Kibum, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit di sekitar perut dan pinggulnya.

Mengikuti anjuran perawat yang beberapa kali datang, Siwon menarik nafas, lalu buang dengan pelan. Ia melakukannya dengan teratur, berharap rasa sakit itu akan lebih ringan.

"Engh! Sakit Kibum.. Uh..huh.." Wajah Siwon memerah menahan sakit. Tidak! Sakit kali ini tidak berangsur hilang seperti sebelumnya, malah semakin hebat dan sering.

Kibum menggeleng panik. Ia menekan bel dengan membabi buta, berharap dokter dan perawat segera datang."Kibum! Ahh.." Lagi-lagi Siwon nyaris menjerit.

Betapa tidak, pinggulnya melilit kuat karena kontraksi yang hebat. Amat nyeri sampai ia kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya. Siwon berusaha bernafas dengan teratur seperti yang telah dikatakan suster. Menenangkan diri, mencoba meredam kontraksinya.

Beberapa perawat menghambur masuk, diikuti dokternya di barisan belakang. Seakan sudah menebak keadaan, mereka telah siap dengan peralatan.

Dua orang suster membantu Siwon mengangkat pinggul kemudian menyelipkan lagi meja penyangga untuk menahan pinggul Siwon ke atas. Perawat lain dengan sigap menyingkap naik baju pasien Siwon, sehingga bagian peranakan itu terekspos sempurna.

Sang dokter sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat lubang anus Siwon yang akan menjadi jalur kelahiran. Kibum ikut melirik. Penis Siwon tergolek lemas ke samping. Kemudian ia mengernyit saat melihat lubang itu benar-benar membuka lebar, hampir selebar 5 jarinya. Bagaimana bisa?

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum, si dokter justru tersenyum. Ia menghadap pada Kibum, "Pembukaannya sudah sempurna, Kibum-shi. Siwon-shi, Anda mendengar saya?" tanyanya sedikit keras pada Siwon yang masih merintih sakit.

Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Bayinya sudah ingin keluar. Bantu dengan mengejan ya, dorong."

"Enghh... Ahh!" Tubuh Siwon mengejang dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat, berusaha mendorong bayi itu keluar.

Salah satu perawat berpindah ke samping kepala Siwon, memberikan intruksi-intruksi untuk membantu Siwon.

"Iya, begitu. Tarik nafas dulu, buang.. Dorong lagi, Siwon-shi!"

"Ahh.. Engghh! Ha'ah.. ah.." Peluh membajiri wajah Siwon. Ia benar-benar merasakan desakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, berusaha keluar. Tentu saja diiringi kontraksi hebat.

Sang dokter juga tampak sibuk. Sesekali memberi instruksi, sesekali menengok ke lubang yang sudah membuka itu. Sekilas ia mengangguk kecil kemudian berbalik dan mengambil guntingnya.

'_Shit!' _Kibum bergidik sendiri. Ia tahu, Siwon akan masuk ke tahap episiotomi atau pengguntingan daging di antara pangkal buah zakar dan lubang anusnya untuk memperlebar jalan lahir.

Hal ini sempat membuat Kibum ragu membiarkan Siwon memilih persalinan normal. Pasalnya, pria hamil mutlak membutuhkan pengguntingan jika ingin melahirkan normal, karena lubang peranakan pria tidak selebar dan seelastis milik wanita.

"Kibumie sakiit.. ahh..." erangan Siwon membuat Kibum buyar. Ia serba salah harus berbuat apa. Tangannya terus meremas tangan Siwon, memberi semangat pada calon 'ibu' dari anaknya.

"Ha'anghh.. enghh.." Siwon berusaha mendorong lagi. Berbarengan dengan itu si dokter mulai melakukan guntingan ke arah atas lubang anus Siwon.

Bayangkan bagaimana Kibum bergidik ngilu melihat bedah minor tersebut. Sontak ia menoleh pada Siwon, agak takut akan melihat Siwon kesakitan. Namun, tidak ada perubahan berarti pada wajah Siwon. Ia sibuk menarik nafas dan mengernyit sakit karena kontraksi.

Ah, Kibum mengerti. Kontraksi yang hebat menutupi rasa sakit karena guntingan tersebut.

Guntingan itu menyerong, menjauhi pangkal bola zakar Siwon, melebar, berhubungan dengan organ persalinannya. Dan Kibum membelalak, ia seperti melihat daging dari balik rektum Siwon. Itu..

"Kepala bayinya sudah kelihatan Siwon-shi! Dorong lagi! Tarik nafas, buang.. dorong!"

"Agghhh..! Ah.. ah!"

"Bagus.. terus. Lebih kuat lagi.." Dokter dan perawat terus memberi instruksi sambil memberi semangat. Menyisakan Kibum yang kehabisan kata dan memandang takjub.

"ENGHHH...!" Kali ini Siwon memekik dan mengejang lebih kuat. Ia merasakan dengan jelas 'gundukan' di antara selangkangannya. Sudah dekat, mendesak ingin keluar dan melihat dunia.

"Sedikit lagi, Siwon-shi! Tarik nafas dulu..."

"Hum..uhh.. Angh! AENGHHH..! KIBUM AKHH!" Siwon menjerit kuat. Ia tahu sedikit lagi. Bahkan kontraksi dan sakit di bagian bawahnya telah terasa familiar.

"Satu dorongan kuat lagi Siwon-shi. Kali ini yang paling kuat, saya mohon."

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Aa.. ANGGHHH! ENGHHH!" Siwon meremas tangan Kibum, mendorong dengan sangat kuat, bahkan hingga tubuh bagian atasnya tersentak naik, saking kuatnya.

"Lagi!"

"ENGHHHHHH! AKKH!

'Oekkk...oeekk.."

Siwon terhempas lemas dan Kibum meneteskan air matanya. Lututnya serasa lemas, hampir terduduk di lantai. Ia melihat bayi itu di dorong keluar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Berlumuran darah dari orang yang ia cintai, menangis keras, tanda nyawa dan bagai sorakan kemenangan karena telah berhasil lahir di dunia.

Air mata Siwon juga mengalir tak kalah deras. Rasa sakitnya terbayar sudah. Tangisan keras bayinya dan airmata bahagia Kibum bagai menggerus seketika rasa sakit yang baru saja ia alami.

"Selamat Tuan, anak laki-laki yang sehat."

Kibum memandang takjub. Tangannya mengelus pipi bayi yang masih keriput itu, membiarkan jarinya terkena lumuran darah sisa persalinan 'istrinya'. "_Aegya.."_ bisiknya lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Kami akan memandikannya terlebih dulu, Tuan," kata perawat yang menggendong bayinya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lembut.

Perhatian Kibum kemudian teralih kembali pada Siwon. Pria itu masih terengah sambil terpejam, karena lelah dan sakit. Kibum mendekat, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut basah yang menempel di wajah Siwon.

Cintanya yang sempurna, kasihnya, belahan hatinya. "_Jeongmal... jeongmal gomayo, chagiya.." _kata Kibum mulai terisak. Ia tidak mempedulikan dokter yang nampak sedikit tersenyum sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menjahit guntingan pada lubang Siwon.

Kibum membawa Siwon dalam pelukannya. Ia terisak-isak sendiri, bagai luapan rasa terima kasih, rasa bangga, rasa cintanya.

Siwon membuka mata dan tersenyum. Tangannya balas melingkar pada leher Kibum yang menyuruk dalam pada bahunya.

"Aku.., sudah melahirkannya untukmu, _yeobo," _bisik Siwon.

"_Ne..ne.. _Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu... sangat.."

Fiuh.. Siwon membuang nafasnya lega. Hidup yang baru pasti menunggu. Ia, Kibum dan bayi kecil mereka. Bagai kanvas bersih, mereka akan menggoreskan jejak-jejak keindahan di sana. Menciptakan tawa, harapan dan akhir yang bahagia. Bukankah sempurna?

"_Nado.. saranghae.."_

**END**

Um, halo? Setelah sekian lama saya tidak penah publis ff lagi, akhirnya muncul ff ini. Saya ingat sekali pernah berjanji akan membuat preg!Siwon. Well, that's it.  
Maaf karena merekayasa berbagai macam kegiatan medis. Harap maklumi imajinasi liar saya.  
Maaf jika NCnya kurang hot, atau ada bagian-bagian yang kurang berkenan. Ini sekedar khayalan semata.

Yah, adakah yang berminat review?


End file.
